Lost Love
by csimouse
Summary: This is a continuation of my first fanfic "A Weekend Away". Sara was in an accident and goes to stay with Catherine. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a continuation of my story, "A Weekend Away". I like the reviews, so send me some.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

**LOVE LOST**

On their way home from a weekend away, the accident happened. Gil was killed almost instantly. Sara was left fighting for her life. She had multiple broken bones and internal injuries. The team rushed to be by her side. They were devastated by the loss of their leader, Grissom. The team was worried about Sara. It was hard when she had been kidnapped by Natalie and placed under the car. Then, Sara disappeared a couple of months later on her own. Sara was so much a part of them that they couldn't stand to be anywhere else.

Catherine's 'mama bear' instinct took over and she vowed to herself that Sara would not alone. Catherine thought back to their first meeting. All she wanted was for Sara to go away. Then Sara had to investigate Warrick. That had rubbed Catherine the wrong way. Somewhere along the way, though, Catherine had fallen in love with Sara. Catherine knew Sara loved Grissom deeply. Catherine had also seen the pain in Sara's eyes when Grissom rejected her. There were many times she thought, 'I would never treat you that way, Sara, if you would just love me.'

Catherine put Warrick in charge so that she could stay with Sara. All of the team came as much as they could. She was one of them. They all had a special relationship with Sara.

The first time Warrick came in, he leaned over and kissed Sara on the forehead. Catherine walked out in the hall to make some phone calls. As she did that, he sat down and took Sara's left hand in both of his hands. For the first time in a long time, tears rolled down his cheeks. He knew Sara was a fighter but he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Their relationship had developed into a great friendship. He spoke to her, not knowing if she could hear him.

"Hey, baby girl…Keep fighting, Sara. You can make it. You have too. We need you too much. You are an amazing person and I love having you around." He then said a prayer for Sara. Catherine came back in the room and sat next to him.

"Cath," his voice still shaky, "how are we going to break it to her? Grissom was her world. She's gonna take it hard. " Catherine looked into his eyes and saw the pain Warrick was in. "What if something happens to her? She is one of my dearest friends, probably my best friend."

"Warrick, she's gonna make it. You've got to believe that. She's a fighter, a survivor." Catherine paused, "And as for telling her, I'll be the one to do it." Catherine glanced at Sara, wondering how she would do it.

Before Warrick left, he kissed Sara again and told her to remember what he said. Catherine sat there with Sara, stroking her hair and saying, "Keep fighting, Sara. Keep fighting."

Later that morning, Brass stopped by to see Sara.

"Hey, Jim." Catherine said as he entered the room.

"Hey, Catherine. How's our girl doing?"

"A little better. They are keeping her in a coma to give her body a chance to heal. She has a long way to go though."

"You know, after I was shot, she visited me in the hospital every day. With all that has happened with Ellie, I sort of "adopted" Sara. She didn't seem to mind. And it was good for me. You were there when Gil and Sara sat down and told us about her background later. It made sense then. She and I still get together at least once a month for breakfast."

"She is important to all of us. I don't know if she realizes it though."

"She told me once that we are the ones she considers her family. I hate to run, but I've got to get back. I'll come back by after shift. Take care of her for me."

"Will do. Bye, Jim."

Catherine drifted off to sleep in the quiet room. Catherine awoke when she heard the door open. She realized what time it was. 5:30 p.m.

"Hi, Cath. How is she?" Nick asked.

"About the same really. Greg, can you give Nick and me a minute? I need to talk to him about something."

Greg nodded and walked out.

"Nick," Catherine started tearing up. "What am I going to do? I don't want to lose Sara. I love her so much…"

"Catherine," Nick put his hands on Catherine's shoulders. "Just stay by her side. She will realize it. Looking back at it now, I can see how much you love her and have for a long time. Now, when is the last time you ate? You've got to keep your strength up. You have to take care of yourself too."

"I'm not hungry. I need to stay with Sara. "

Using a firm but gentle voice, Nick told Catherine she needed to go home and rest as well as eat. He promised her that if something happened, she would be the first one he would call.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Greg came back in as Catherine left the room. "Is everything okay, Nicky?"

"Yeah, Catherine is going to go home, get something to eat and rest. I told her we would stay until she got back. I hope that is okay."

"That's okay. She looked like she needed a break. She is taking this really hard."

Looking at Sara, Greg spoke in a voice that was almost a whisper, "She looks so fragile. "

"I know, buddy. She didn't deserve this." Greg could tell that Nick was about to cry. He pulled Nick close to him and hugged him.

"You know, I love you with all my heart, G. But, Sara and I, we have a special bond. Being kidnapped. We found each other. No one else can imagine what that is like unless it happens to them." Nick's voice trailed off.

"It's okay. I understand. Sara has always been like a big sister to me. She's great. She never treated me like a bratty little brother, even if I do act like that sometimes."

"What if she doesn't make it?"

"Don't talk like that. She's going to make it. We can't give up on her."

"She didn't give up on us, huh?" Nick replied as he looked into Greg's beautiful brown eyes.

"She realized our love before we did. I am glad she helped us get together. I don't know if I could have done it on my own. My big sister takes care of me again."

"That's our Sara." Nick said lovingly.

Within the next few days, Sara's condition improved. The doctors brought her out of her coma. Catherine was by her side when she woke up.

"Where's Gil? Is he okay?" were her first words. Catherine had already spoke to the doctors and told them she wanted to be the one to tell Sara about Gil's death. Catherine took Sara's hand and with her other hand pushed some hair out of Sara's face. She knew what she was about to say was going to hurt Sara and that was the last thing she wanted. It had to be done though. This was the moment Catherine had dreaded. Fighting back her own tears, she started to speak.

Sara interrupted, "He's gone, isn't he, Cath?" Sara started crying.

"Yes, sweetheart" Catherine could see Sara's tender heart breaking. She took Sara in her arms, her own tears falling. She held Sara until she stopped crying.

"He was my one. My only."

"I know sweetie, I know. Now just lay here and rest. I am going to go give the team an update. I'll be right back."

Sara lay there in bed, crying softly. Gil was gone. What was she going to do? She was alone. A doctor came in. "Ms. Sidle-Grissom, I have some test results that I think you might want to hear."

"What is it? "

"You are pregnant."

"Really?" Sara was surprised.

"Not very far along, but yes. I would recommend going to see the doctor in the next week or so. "

Sara smiled to herself as the doctor left. Catherine came into the room and caught Sara smiling.

"What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing…" She wanted to keep this to herself for a while. She and Gil were not trying to have kids, but they weren't trying to prevent it either. If everything went okay and this child was born, a part of Grissom would always be with her.

Warrick stopped by on his way in to work that night. "Hey, baby girl. How you doing?"

"I am doing okay, I guess. I am going to be getting out in a few days if everything continues to go like it should."

"I was so afraid we were going to lose you again. I couldn't bear the thought of it."

Sara looked into Warrick's green eyes and saw tears rolling down his cheeks. She didn't know how to respond. He meant a lot to her. She knew that. What she hadn't realized was that she meant a lot to him too.

"Come here," Sara said and hugged him as he leaned over to her. "That means so much to me. Thank you, Warrick."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sara was released about 3 days later. Catherine insisted that Sara stay with her. Sara knew she was going to need help. She had a walking cast on her leg and her arm was still in a cast as well. Sara was also still bruised and sore. She agreed with Catherine that staying with her would be best.

They did need to stop at Sara's house to pick up some things. Catherine helped her out of the car. Together, they walked up to the front door. Sara opened the door and walked in. But, she turned, surprising Catherine and walked out. Catherine helped Sara to the swing where they sat down. Catherine put her arm on Sara's shoulder and just sat with her while Sara cried. Neither spoke for the longest.

Catherine was the first to speak. "Sara," she said tenderly, "I know this is hard. You and Gil had something special. I am here for you. I know what you are going through. You won't have to be alone."

"Thank you, Catherine," Sara sniffed. "You know…Gil and I were just talking the other day. He said I would never have to be worried about being alone. The team would always be there for me."

"He was right. You haven't been alone once since you were admitted to the hospital. Everybody has been to check on you. We have all been worried about you. Doc Robbins and David came and stayed with you even, so I could go home and rest."

"Catherine, I think I am ready for this now."

Catherine helped Sara gather up what she wanted and were soon on their way to Catherine's house. "I know that I need to stop at the grocery store and pick up some things. But, you probably would rather go on and get settled."

"Yeah, that would be better."

When they got to Catherine's house, Sara got her things settled into the guest bedroom and went into the living room. "Just make yourself at home, Sara."

Catherine told her. The doorbell rang, as Catherine was about to leave. Catherine opened the door and in walked Nick, Greg and Warrick.

"Hi guys," Sara smiled as hugged each of them. "It's so good to see you, "

"Hey, Sara! How you doing?" Nick asked. Nick considered Sara a sister just like Greg did. He was glad she was better but was afraid she would disappear again. He wished he could do something to protect from the world, but he knew that was unrealistic.

"Guys," Catherine spoke, "I need to go to the grocery story. Can you stay with her 'til I get back?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Nick replied. "Alright, with y'all?"

"Sure thing" Warrick responded.

Once Catherine left, Greg spoke. "Are you going to be okay, Sara?" he asked with all the tenderness of wanting to be protective of his big sister.

"I am going to be okay. It's just going to take some time to heal. I have lost the love of my life, but I will make it."

"Sara," Nick and Warrick started at the same time. "Sara," Nick started again. "Greg and I will be here whenever you need us. "

Warrick started when he saw that Nick was done. "You know I won't let you down. "

"I really appreciate all your support, guys. I am blessed to have you as my family. I could not have chosen better people than you."

The talk drifted to work, the weather, and current events. "You must be tired. We should let you rest." Warrick said.

"Warrick, I am kind of tired. Can you help me to the bedroom? I need to talk to you alone."

"Sure, Sara."

Warrick helped her up. He placed one hand around her waist and took her hand with his other. He walked her to the bedroom. When they were there, she asked him to close the bedroom door.

"Warrick, I've got some thing I need to tell someone. I know I can trust you. Don't say anything to the rest of the team, but before I left the hospital, I found out I was pregnant."

"Sara, that's terrific!" His green eyes were twinkling. His smile brightened the room. But then, he stopped. "Are you okay with it?"

"I am still in shock. I mean we weren't trying to get pregnant. We weren't avoiding it either. I am getting used to the idea. Grissom will always be a part of me. I think he would have been a great father. Having a baby will always remind me that Gil is here with me."

"If there's anything you need, just let me know. I will take you to the doctor, anything…"

"Warrick, you are an awesome friend. Tina didn't know what a great guy she had. But, it's her loss. Thank you."

"Sara, why don't you lay down and get that rest." Sara laid down and he covered her up. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Warrick got up and stood just watching her sleep. Warrick whispered a prayer for Sara. "Lord, Our Most Heavenly Father, please send your angels to watch over our dear sweet Sara. You are the great comforter, the Prince of Peace. Help her to find some peace. She has seen so much in her life that was not peaceful. I know that you have a plan of good for her, plans for a hope and a future. Let the joy of the Lord be her strength. In Jesus name, Amen."

Warrick broke down into tears again. When it came to Sara, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Sara to make her happy. It pained him to see the hurt in her eyes. He knew what it was like to be left all alone.

"Get lost?" Nick said as he entered the room with Greg.

"No man. I just wanted to make sure she was comfortable. Let's let here sleep. We can wait for Cath in the living room."

They sat talking about sports, cars, nothing in particular. Their talked eventually turned to thoughts about Gil and Sara. A scream came from the bedroom. They were all on their feet and down the hall in seconds. Warrick got to her first. Sara was having a nightmare. She was sitting in the bed screaming. Warrick sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He hoped that it would help her feel better. She sat crying on his shoulder. He just stroked her hair and whispered, "It's okay, baby girl. It's okay to cry." She calmed before too long and Warrick laid her down again. Catherine walked in and asked what was going on.

Greg was the first to answer. "Sara was getting tired so Warrick helped her to bed. She woke up having a nightmare. She just now went back to sleep."

"Hey guys, let's go in the living room and let her rest." Once they were back in the living room again, Catherine spoke. "I don't know how much Sara has told each of you of her background. She is such a private person. It's not my place to share her story. A couple of months ago, she and Gil sat down with Brass and me and told us the whole story. Just know this. Sara needs all of our love support right now."

"Anything for our Sara." Nick said. Warrick and Greg shook their heads in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After the guys had left, Catherine walked to the door of the bedroom. She stood watching Sara's peaceful breathing as she slept. "My sweet angel…I love you." Catherine whispered.

Catherine had walked back and was flipping through the channels, not finding anything she felt like watching. Catherine finally turned the TV off and dozed off. She woke when she heard Lindsey come in from school.

"Hi, Mom. Where's Sara?"

"She was resting in the guest room earlier. The guys had come over after she was released from the hospital this morning. She was very tired."

"I'll go check on her, if that's okay."

"Sure, I think she might like that."

Lindsey knocked on the partially open door. Sara asked who it was and Lindsey responded. Sara told her to come on in. Sara closed her laptop as Lindsey walked in and sat on the bed.

"I'm glad you are here, Sara. Mom has been real worried about you. I am just glad that you are okay. You are, aren't you?"

"Yes, Lindsey. I'll be okay. How is school going for you?"

"Well, I'm doing okay. I really like my science classes. I think that I might like to be a CSI. Mom keeps trying to talk me out of it. I think she just doesn't want me to see the bad side. She wants to protect me from that."

"Your mom knows what its like. I don't think that she is doing it to make you upset. She has seen that kind of work and the toll it takes on people. "

"Thanks, Sara. You are good to talk to." Lindsey continued to rattle on about the goings on at school.

Sara hoped her child would have some of those characteristics that Lindsey had. Sara's childhood still haunted her. She had been an overachiever, but she had found it so hard to relate to the other kids. Even now, her relationships were hard fought for. She still found it hard to open up to people. She had done it by herself for so long.

Catherine came to the door. "Hey girls, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking a tossed salad, some lasagna and some garlic bread. I picked up a frozen lasagna at the store earlier."

"Sounds delicious, mom," Lindsey said as she left the room. "I will go get started on my homework."

"Wow, I am shocked" Catherine muttered. "Usually, I have to keep after her. What did you say to her?"

"Nothing really. I mainly listened. She is a great kid, Catherine." Sara got quiet.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just thinking how rude the guys must think I am. I probably fell asleep while they were still here." Sara said to Catherine.

"Don't worry. They understand. Warrick stayed by your side, and they all waited until I got back. They just want you to be safe."

"I'm sorry, Cath."

"What ever for?"

"I never apologized to you for the way I acted when Eddie died." Sara started crying.

"Oh, Sara. It's forgiven." Catherine's heart was breaking for Sara. She just wanted to take the pain and hurt away. Sara had had too much of that in her life. She reached over and wiped the tears from Sara's cheek. Sara was shocked, but when she looked into Catherine's eyes, she saw tenderness and love. Something that she did not expect.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Please read and review. I am unsure of my writing and myself. Do I need to keep going or stop?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI.

**CHAPTER 5**

A few days later….

They had settled into a routine. Before Catherine got ready for work, she helped Sara with getting ready for bed. She knew Sara did not like being so helpless. It made her feel vulnerable. Every time she looked into those big brown eyes, she saw the determination Sara had always had.

Lindsey had surprised her mom with how much she cared for Sara. When Catherine had to return to work, she was worried about leaving Sara and Lindsey there alone all night. Lindsey took her mom aside and told her that she would help take care of Sara. If Sara needed something while she was at work, Lindsey would take care of it. Catherine was touched by the gesture.

Sara was touched too. It was almost like she had a little sister in Lindsey. Sara assured Catherine that it would be okay and that she would keep her cell phone close by in case there was an emergency.

When Catherine got in from work the next morning, she would fix breakfast for the three of them and then take Lindsey to school. She would then come back and help Sara to get dressed. Sara spent her days reading and playing on the computer. She had never been much of a TV watcher. She also spent time resting. She made sure to be quiet so that Catherine could get some sleep.

Sara picked up the phone and called the ob-gyn that the doctor at the hospital recommended. She was surprised when she got an appointment scheduled for the next day. Once she had that done, she called Warrick.

"Warrick"

"Hey, Sara. What's up?"

"I just made the appointment for the doctor. Do you think you can take me?"

"Anything for you. Just like I promised. What time is it?"

"It's at 1:00. I know that will mess with your sleep."

"Don't worry about it. You are more important than that."

"Thanks, Warrick." She closed her phone and smiled. Warrick would make someone a lucky lady someday.

The next day…

Warrick arrived at 12:00 to pick Sara up for the doctor. Sara had told Catherine she had a doctor's appointment, but didn't say what kind. She wanted to take Sara, but Sara said Warrick had already agreed to take her.

Warrick helped Sara to the car. "Do you mind if we listen to some music?"

"That's fine. What do you have in here?"

"I keep some jazz CDs in here. It helps me to stay calm when I drive when I am stressed."

Warrick put in a CD. It started playing a wonderful song. Sara could see what he meant. They drove along just listening. "Warrick, I just want to say thank you again. "

"Sara, you are a wonderful person. I think you are going to make a great mom. You really do have a big heart whether you realize it or not. Any kid will be lucky to have you for a mom. You won't let them down."

"I don't know about that. My mom wasn't exactly the greatest mother. I am not sure I can do this alone." Tears started rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. We all will be here for you. I remember when Lindsey was born. We all helped take care of her when she was born and we will do the same thing for you." Warrick reached over and wiped the tears from Sara's cheek.

They arrived at the doctor's office. Sara got started on the paperwork. Warrick sat there patiently waiting. When it was time to go back, Sara asked if he could go back if he wanted to. The nurse replied that it was okay. "Warrick, it's up to you. Do you want to go with me?"

"Only if it is okay with you."

"I want someone there with me." Sara replied.

The doctor came in. "How are we doing today, Ms. Sidle-Grissom? Are you Mr. Grissom?"

"No, this is Warrick Brown." Sara started tearing up.

"Doctor, can I speak with you in the hallway, please?" The doctor nodded her head. "I'll be right back, Sara."

In the hall…

"Doctor Montenegro, is it?"

"Yes"

"Sara is a dear friend of mine. She just lost her husband. They were in a car accident about 3 weeks ago. He was killed almost instantly. That is why I am here. As you can tell, she is still healing herself."

"I didn't know. I am so sorry."

"Well, Sara is a private person. But, I just wanted you to be aware."

Back in the room…

Warrick came in and sat down, taking Sara's hand. "Are you okay?" Sara shook her head to let him know she was.

"Ms Sidle-Grissom, I want to apologize for before. That was wrong of me to assume that."

"I understand. It's okay and please, call me Sara."

The doctor took Sara's history. Warrick stayed by her side the whole time until she was examined. The doctor had a nurse come in to help her get changed.

When the doctor's appointment was finished, Warrick asked Sara if she wanted to stop for coffee. She agreed that would be fine.

They chose to sit down in the café. Sara spoke first. "Well, now you know some of my background. Thanks for being there with me. "

"Sara, I had no idea of what you had gone through. I never fully realized what an amazing person you were. But, I can understand why you have kept it to yourself. I am just glad everything is okay with the baby." They sat there and finished their coffee before getting on their way again.

Back at Catherine's house…

When Catherine got up, Sara said she needed to talk to her. They sat together in the living room.

"Catherine, I told you I went to the doctor today, but I wasn't entirely honest with you. It wasn't a checkup from the accident. I found out while I was still in the hospital that I was pregnant. My doctor's appointment was for the OB-GYN. I am about 6 weeks pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

**CHAPTER 6**

"I am happy for you. How do you feel about it?"

"Well, Gil and I were not planning on kids, but we weren't trying to prevent it either. But to face the future with a child and without him, I am a little bit scared."

"So, Warrick knows?"

"Yes, you and him are the only ones besides the doctor."

" Sara, it's okay to feel a little scared. I know I was when I found out about Lindsey. I'll help you through it if that's what you would like. It's what families do for one another. We help take care of our own." Catherine stopped, wondering whether to continue.

The news she was contemplating sharing would definitely change their lives.

"Sara, I have something I need to tell you. I know this is probably isn't the best time. But, I can't keep it to myself anymore."

"What's going on, Cath?"

"Since you arrived in Las Vegas…" Catherine paused, "I have enjoyed working with you, even when we were fighting. Gee, this is tougher than I thought…"

"Just tell me."

"Sara…I am just going to come out and say it. I love you. I love everything about you. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sara sat there stunned.

"Speak to me, Sara!"

"I don't know what to say" was Sara's response. Catherine was unsure of what to do next. She just poured out her heart and soul to Sara. She did know that Sara couldn't be pushed into anything.

"Well, I will leave you alone. I am sorry if I offended you, if that's not you kind of thing. I guess I will go start dinner." But she changed her mind. Catherine walked down the hall to her bedroom. She closed the door and threw herself on the bed, crying.

Meanwhile, Sara went to her room, to think about what just happened. She laid down on the bed. She rubbed her belly unconsciously and smiled. She would always love Gil Grissom, but Catherine had surprised her. There had been times, when she had been rejected by Grissom, that she caught herself staring at Catherine. At the time, she chalked it up to envy of the strawberry blonde's confidence and beauty. She herself thought Catherine had everything that she didn't. Now, she started to doubt herself. She felt she needed to talk to Catherine.

She got up and started down the hall to the kitchen. She heard crying and knocked on the bedroom door. When she got no response, she stood there briefly trying to decide what to do. She finally decided to open the door. She walked in and closed the door, startling Catherine.

Catherine sat up and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Catherine…" Sara started.

"I must have been a fool to do that. I'm so stupid!" Catherine interrupted, crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"Catherine!" the younger CSI said loudly. "We need to talk." Sara sat down on the bed facing Catherine. "Catherine, I loved Gil. A part of me always will. I mean, hell, I have a part of him growing inside me. He helped me to grow so much. With him, I finally learned to love and to trust other people more deeply. What I am trying to say is that all Gil ever wanted was for me to be happy. And, Catherine, I do feel happy when I am with you. Staying here with you and Lindsey has been wonderful."

Sara stopped and took Catherine's face in her hands. "I do love you, Catherine. I guess a part of me always has. You are everything I always wanted to be. Sexy, confident, beautiful…the kind of person everyone wants to be around."

"But you are, Sara. You are sexy, confident and beautiful."

"I am willing to try this if you are." Catherine leaned over and kissed Sara on the forehead.

They went to the kitchen together to fix dinner. They decided on a vegetable soup and homemade bread. Their mouths were both watering by the time dinner was ready. After dinner, they decided to watch a movie.

TBC…

AN: Please review…pleeeaasssee?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Wouldn't that be cool?

CHAPTER 7 

Lindsey laid down on the floor while Catherine and Sara sat on the couch. Lindsey picked 'The Sound of Music'. Lindsey fell asleep shortly there after. Catherine wondered out loud to herself, "I wonder what she is dreaming about."

"I couldn't tell you. It must be good, though, she's smiling."

"I know what my dreams will be about tonight." Catherine said, looking at Sara. Sara smiled at Catherine in the way that Catherine loved. She scooted next to Catherine and laid her head upon Catherine's shoulder. Catherine leaned her head over so that they were laying on each other. It had been a long day for both of them. They fell asleep just like that.

Lindsey woke during the night and saw the two of them together holding hands while they were asleep. She was shocked, but decided it wasn't that back. Her mom was smiling. Her mom seemed to care very deeply for Sara. She liked Sara, too. Lindsey thought of Sara as a big sister almost. She could talk to Sara about things she wouldn't talk about with her mom.

Catherine awoke the next morning to the sun shining in the window. Sara was still laying on her. When she realized Lindsey was not there, she jumped up, causing Sara to fall over. "Ow, Catherine! I'm still healing here!"

"Oh, my gosh! Where's Lindsey? Do you think she saw us? I better go check on her."

"Catherine, settle down. She probably is in her bed sleeping soundly."

Catherine went to Lindsey's room and found her sitting on the bed playing on her laptop.

"Hi, Lindsey."

"Hi, mom"

"When did you come to bed?

"I woke up about 2, I guess and came to bed."

"Ummm…did you notice anything unusual?"

"Well, you are Sara were asleep on the couch. I tried not to bother you."

"Linds, I think we need to talk."

"What's up, mom?"

"I think you are old enough to hear this. Sara and me have worked together for a long time. Over the years, I have grown fond of Sara. I think she is a beautiful and amazing person. I will always love your father because he gave me you. What I am trying to say is that I love Sara with all my heart. Does that bother you? That your mom loves another woman?"

"No, Mom. Sara is a great person. I could tell how much you loved her since she stayed with us that time. You remember, when her apartment was being worked on because the pipes burst? I could tell she loved you, too."

Leave it to a kid, her kid, to state the obvious.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise! Catherine and Sara are going to be getting a lot closer very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Saturday morning…

Sara and Catherine were sitting at the kitchen table. Sara was reading the newspaper and Catherine was writing a letter to an old friend. Lindsey walked in and asked what was for breakfast.

"How about I make you some apple cinnamon pancakes. They're your favorite."

"Sounds yummy. Sara, can I go walk Hank while Mom fixes breakfast?"

"It's okay with me if it's okay with your mom."

"Carry your cell with you and it'll be okay."

Catherine started getting out the ingredients while Lindsey got ready to go. When Lindsey had left, Catherine noticed that Sara had gotten quiet. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I just love looking at you."

"I love looking at you, too." Catherine said as she walked over and grabbed Sara around the waist and kissed her. Sara grabbed Catherine and pulled her closer. They kissed each other until they had to breathe. They stood looking into each other's eyes, before continuing to kiss. Catherine started on the lips and worked her way down the side of Sara's neck, causing Sara to moan softly.

"Ooh…. that feels so good…" Sara said dreamily, but passionately. "Don't stop…"

Lindsey sauntered in. "Okay, stop it, you two! You were supposed to be making me breakfast, not making the moves on each other." Lindsey giggled.

"Oh, all right, your highness," Catherine teased her.

"Don't I get one last kiss?" Sara said as she sat down with a small pouty lip.

"So…umm…Lindsey, you sure you are okay with this?"

"Yeah, I am okay with it. I couldn't think of a better person for mom than you, Sara."

Catherine spoke up while they were eating breakfast, "What should we do today? It's such a nice day outside. I know this sounds childish…Sara, I know how much you love animals. What about a trip to the zoo?"

"That sounds nice. I haven't been able to go in a while. I don't want to intrude on your time with Lindsey."

Lindsey chimed in, "You are a part of our family now. So, of course you are going." At that point, Sara knew Lindsey accepted the relationship.

Catherine spoke, "Do you feel up to it? I didn't even think to ask."

"Yeah, I will be okay. If I do get tired, I can use a wheelchair if necessary."

"If I say we leave in about an hour, does that give everyone enough time to get ready?"

"Yeah."

"Catherine, I would like to take a bath before I go. Do you think you could help?"

"Anything for you, my love!"

Sara, still as shy as ever, let Catherine help bather her and wash her hair. Catherine had such a gentle touch. Sara loved the way it felt when Catherine ran her fingers through her hair. Catherine helped Sara out and wrap up in a towel.

"Do you want me to help you back to the bedroom so you can get yourself dressed?"

"I'd rather stay here and watch you," Sara whispered. "If that's okay…"

"I most definitely don't have a problem with it." Catherine whispered back, winking. She started her own bath water. As Catherine undressed, Sara stood marveling at the sight. She could resist the temptation no longer. She grabbed Catherine by the waist and pulled her closer, causing her own towel to fall. They were now standing, naked, bodies touching. It was the best feeling that both had in a while. Their hearts were pounding."

"I love you, Catherine Willows."

"And I love you, Sara, with every beat of my heart."

They stood staring at each other for a brief second before kissing again. Catherine picked Sara up and sat her on the bathroom cabinet. "I wish we could spend the day like this, in each other's arms."

"Well, we do have about 30 more minutes…" Sara said wistfully.

"I think if I got started, I would not want to stop."

"Well, then, I guess I will go get dressed. We can try for it tonight." Sara said, winking at Catherine.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Sara walked into the bedroom, leaving Catherine watching her. The moment had left her breathless. Oh, so close! Sara, she was everything to Catherine. When Catherine emerged, Sara sat on the bed looking as beautiful as ever. Sara could be as stubborn as Catherine. She could be hard to get to know. But, if you really tried, you were greatly rewarded. Sara had a very tender loving side and could be so innocent and naïve at times. Right now, she was going for that innocent look. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white cotton short sleeve top. Her hair hung in curls that framed her face.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight." Catherine said. Once Catherine was dressed, they went and checked on Lindsey. She was ready to go.

They all got into Catherine's Denali. As they were driving, Sara sat wondering to herself what kind of mother she would be. Warrick had said that he would help and the rest of her "family" would too. Catherine was already a great mom. What about Lindsey? Would she be okay with it when there was a baby?

"What are you thinking about? You seemed deep in thought."

"Nothing." Catherine left the question alone. She knew better than to push Sara into talking.

When they arrived at the zoo, Catherine helped Sara out. After they paid for their admission, they started walking around. After they had seen about half of the zoo, they decided to stop for a break because they were all thirsty and a bit hungry.

"Catherine, I'm having a good time. But, my leg is getting tired."

"Do you want to leave?"

"Not really. I think that wheelchair would be good."

"Of course, honey. Lindsey, stay here with Sara, please." Catherine walked off to find one. Sara looked at Lindsey, unsure of what to talk to her about, even now.

"So…ummm… Lindsey, how did that chemistry test go?"

"I think I did okay. Thanks for the help.

"So, Lindsey, do you and your mom have any Thanksgiving traditions?"

"When Mom doesn't have to work, she fixes dinner and Grandma comes over. If Mom is working, I go over to Grandma's house for dinner."

"Did you have any in your house?"

Not wanting to share her childhood (which had been anything but pleasant) with Lindsey, she simply stated "just dinner and TV".

"Sara, can I ask you a question?" asked a nervous Lindsey.

"Do you love my mom?"

"It is all still new to me. I am still overwhelmed with the loss of Gil. Your mom is a wonderful person and is a great comfort to me. I never thought that I would lose him. I don't know if this is meant to be. But, right now, I do love your mom."

Just then, Catherine came up. "Your chariot, my lady." causing Sara and Lindsey to both giggle.

They continued to explore the zoo for the rest of the afternoon. When they all piled back into the Denali at the end of the day, they were all tired. They decided to stop for pizza and take it home. After dinner, the phone rang. Lindsey answered the phone. She hollered to her mom, "Can I stay over at Gabby's house?"

"Sure, do I need to drive you over?" There was a slight pause while Lindsey asked.

"No, they are going out for ice cream and can pick me up."

Gabby and her mom knocked on the door about 10 minutes later. Lindsey left saying, "Bye Mom! Bye Sara!"

Gabby asked Lindsey who Sara was. Lindsey told her that Sara was a friend of her mom's who was staying over after she had been in a car accident." Gabby left it at that, but Lindsey was left with a nagging feeling. A feeling of shame perhaps? Ashamed she would be rejected by her friends if they found out her mom loved Sara? Ashamed because her mom did love Sara?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Once Lindsey was gone, Catherine sat down next to Sara and laid her head on Sara's shoulder. "I had a nice time today. Thank you for the day out."

"It was my pleasure. It was so good to see your smile. You have such a beautiful smile"

"So do you."

"I was thinking we could take our baths and put a movie in?" Catherine said, secretly hoping something other than a movie would occur.

"Sounds lovely."

Catherine led Sara down the hall. "I think I need some help, " Sara said suggestively. Catherine went along with it. She pulled Sara's top over her head and threw it aside. She stroked Sara's sides until they reached her waist. Her skin was soft and smooth. She then unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. Sara was a beautiful person. Catherine wished Sara would realize how sexy she truly was.

Catherine walked around and unhooked Sara's lacy bra and pulled it off. Catherine ran down her hands down to Sara's breasts, causing Sara to lean her head back into Catherine's waiting lips. Sara moaned as Catherine moved her hands down to remove her bikini panties.

"Uhh…Sara…how about we go straight to bed?"

"Definitely…"Sara started trying to undress Catherine but was having too much trouble. Catherine took Sara's hands in hers and helped Sara to undress her. Catherine led Sara to the bed. They crawled in and continued to explore each other's bodies. Sara had never experienced such pleasure before. They could not get enough of each other. The kissing became more and more intense. They were hungry for each other. Both of them moaned and groaned with delight. When they were done, they lay there in each other's embrace.

"That was so good…" Sara finally spoke. Just then, Catherine's cell phone rang. She made an irritated face when she saw who was calling.

AN: I know this was short, but intense (at least in my mind). Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"This is Ecklie. Catherine, I need you to come in tonight. We have had a drive by shooting with 4 people killed among other things. It's a busy night."

"Yeah, sounds like it. I guess I can be there within the hour."

"Catherine, I know Sara is staying with you while she recovers. She is not supposed to come back until next week, but if she feels up to it, we could use her in the lab."

"I'll ask her. If she wants to, I'll bring her with me. See you then." Catherine closed her phone.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Ecklie." Catherine said as she started getting dressed.

"What's going on? I know I was a part of the conversation."

"He wanted to take me away from you." Catherine said frowning. "There was a quadruple homicide among other things. I have to go in. But, if you want to go in, you can. He said they can use you in the lab."

"Hmm…stay here alone in this bed that will grow cold or go in to work. I think I will go. You know I have been going a bit stir crazy here the last few days."

Sara begrudgingly got out of bed. Both took a quick bath and got dressed. They arrived at the lab in about an hour.

"Cath and Nick, I want you on that quadruple homicide. Warrick, you have a kidnapping. Greg, I'm letting you solo on a B&E. If you have any trouble, call for help." Ecklie finally noticed Sara standing there. "Sara, how good of you to join us. Can you help out with DNA and fingerprinting?"

"Yeah."

Ecklie turned and walked out. The rest of the gang surrounded Sara with hugs and warm welcomes. "You guys better get to work. How about we get together for breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Nick replied.

All of them walked out except Greg. "Did you need something, Greg?" Sara asked.

"No, I am just glad you are here. It has not been the same without you. " Greg wrapped Sara up in a great big bear hug and left.

Sara went first to Grissom's office. Ecklie saw her walking that way. "Sara, I really appreciate you coming in. At some point soon, we need to deal with Gil's office. I thought you would want to be there to help." Ecklie left and walked down the hall. Sara opened the door to the office. It was just as he had left it. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. The room was definitely Grissom's…collections of all sorts, results of experiments…She wiped her tears away and walked out, closing the door behind her.

She headed toward Ecklie's office. He was sitting there working. His office spoke to the fact that his interest was in administration, where Gil had been about the science.

"What is it, Sidle?"

"Thank you for allowing me to come in tonight."

"You are a valuable asset to this lab."

Sara left and walked toward the DNA and fingerprint labs. Once the evidence started arriving, she got busy and stayed busy until the end of the shift. "Ready to go, Sar?" Catherine peeked her head into the fingerprint lab.

"Just let this print out and I'll be ready."

"The guys are excited about breakfast. Are you still up for it?"

"Yeah, it will be nice to hang out with them."

----------------------------------

AN: Sorry that this took so long. I was trying to finish off some of my other stories. Not to mention, some illness and crazy work hours. Thanks for all the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

On the way to breakfast, Catherine asked Sara how it felt to be back. Sara responded that it felt good.

"Cath, I want to have memorial service for Gil. Will you help me plan it? I know this sounds foolish, but we never talked about it. We were too busy loving and living. I know he was cremated and I have the remains. But, there was never a time to say good-byes."

"Of course I will, sweetheart."

"I think I am going to tell everyone about my pregnancy when we are at breakfast."

This somewhat surprised Catherine. She knew that Sara was a private person and that only she and Warrick knew about Sara's pregnancy. "They will be so happy for you! I know me and Warrick are."

Everyone was there when they arrived. The news had spread. The group was waiting to be seated. Since everyone was there, the waiters were busy getting the tables ready. Once the waiters were done, the group sat down and got their food ordered. It was good to be among family. Sara smiled to herself. Catherine and Warrick had strategically sat down on each side of Sara.

While they waited for their food, Sara stood and got everyone's attention. "I just want to say how good it is to see all of you again. Thank you for all that you have done. It has meant so much. I couldn't have asked for a better family." This caused them all to smile.

"And secondly, since everyone is here," she grabbed for Catherine and Warrick's hands. They stood up. Catherine took her hand and Warrick put his hand on her back as a sign of reassurance. "I want to announce that I am pregnant. I am due around the middle of June."

Applause broke out around the table. Catherine and Warrick were happy for Sara. She was beaming.

"Breakfast is on me," announced Brass. "Congratulations, Sara!" He walked over and kissed her on the forehead, much as a father might do to his daughter.

Their food arrived a short time and the entire group continued to visit and socialize. They kept chatting away even after the food was long gone. They hadn't done this in a while and it was something they all needed. They had all been missing something. Their family had been through tragedy and was beginning to heal.

They all hated to leave, but realized they needed to go and get some rest. Everyone hugged Sara as they left. Warrick kissed Sara on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, baby girl. Go home and get some rest." His eyes were sparkling. Sara got up and started walking toward the door. Warrick grabbed Catherine's arm as she started to follow Sara.

"Cath, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How is Sara really doing?"

"Surprisingly well, I think. The first week was the toughest. I am sure she is still keeping some of it to herself, though." Cath turned and looked toward Sara. "She is that kind of person."

"Cath, what else is going on? I can see it in your eyes."

"There is nothing going on." Catherine said, hoping she would drop the subject.

"I know you better than that. Spill it."

"Let's sit down." Thankful that everyone else had left, she started. "I trust that you will keep this to yourself. " Warrick nodded. "Sara and I are in a relationship. We have been seeing each other for a little while. When she told me that she was pregnant, I confessed the love I had always felt for her. She was shocked at first. She had been through so much already, but she was willing to take a chance."

"Cath, I just don't want to see her hurt again. I love her dearly as a friend. She's a special person."

"Warrick, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She's special to me too. How about we 'team up' for Sara?" Sara walked up about that time. "I thought you were right behind me."

"It's my fault. Don't be mad at her." Warrick said as he winked at Catherine.

On the way home, Catherine admitted to Sara that Warrick knew of their relationship and asked if she was mad.

"How did he take it?"

"He just wants to make sure you are okay."

Sara leaned over and kissed Catherine's cheek. "I am not mad."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The past six weeks had gone swiftly. Sara had returned to work. Once the casts had come off, she had been allowed back into the field. With Catherine's help, she had cleaned out Gil's office. Catherine and Warrick had also helped with Gil and Sara's house. Sara had practically moved into Catherine's house, but still could not bear to part with the house that she had shared with Gil. The memorial service had been a moving and beautiful tribute to Gil. Catherine had really done a fantastic job of helping Sara plan it.

Sara woke up in Catherine's arms Thanksgiving Day. She did feel thankful today. Her heart still missed Gil. Catherine had been great to her, but nothing would replace Gil. She ran her hands through Cath's hair. She loved the way it smelled. "Good morning, Sara. Are you ready for today?"

"With you, I am always ready." Sara kissed Catherine. "You do make me feel so thankful." Sara stroked Catherine's face and then kissed her again. Catherine returned her kisses with eagerness. Sara's pulled Catherine's gown off and threw it to the floor. She kissed Catherine's breasts. Catherine's hands moved into Sara's panties and started stroking her down there, causing Sara to moan in anticipation. Soon, both were lying there naked. As Sara laid their licking on Catherine's breasts, Catherine entered Sara with her fingers. Sara squeezed her Catherine between her legs. She moved rhythmically with Catherine's movements. Catherine grabbed Sara and kissed her with an eagerness Sara had not seen yet. Catherine then started to suck Sara's breasts. Those brown eyes looked to Catherine and she was blown away by the tenderness.

Sara sweetly said, "Let me inside you, please." Sara's mouth moved to Catherine's private area and started licking it. When she tasted how wet Catherine was, she started sucking on her. Sara's hands were moving up and down the inside of Catherine's leg. "Quit teasing me now. Get in there!" Catherine giggled. Sara's tongue entered Catherine causing her to scream as she climaxed.

Sara pulled her tongue out and started licking Catherine's breast again. She stuck two fingers into Catherine and pushed hard and deep. After Catherine climaxed again, Sara pulled out her fingers and rubbed one across her lips and the other across Catherine's. "You taste so good!"

Catherine smiled and said, "So do you! I have a new reason to be thankful."


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** Same as always. CSI belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer for one.

CHAPTER 14 

Catherine went with Sara to her December doctor's appointment. After the routine questions, the examination began. Catherine stayed by her side the whole time.

"Let's see how baby is doing." Dr. Montenegro said as she squeezed the gel on Sara's bare tummy. "Ooh, that's cold."

As she started, Dr. Montenegro spoke, "What do we have here? Yes, we have two heartbeats."

"What did you just say?" Sara questioned.

"I think she said she had two heartbeats, darling." Catherine replied as she kissed Sara on the forehead.

"Mine and the baby's, right?"

"No, Sara, you are having twins. " Dr Montenegro responded. "I am going to leave you for a minute so you can get dressed."

As the doctor walked out, Catherine spoke to Sara. "Congratulations, mom. Now you will have two bundles of joy."

"I am still a little nervous. Having you around has helped."

"Sara, it's normal to be nervous. You're going to do just fine though. Your kids will have an extended family to help you. Gil would be so happy for you, honey."

Later that evening, Catherine and Sara sat Lindsey down and told her that Sara was expecting a baby, two of them to be exact. Lindsey was excited. She began talking about all the things she could do with the babies. Catherine and Sara exchanged glances, wondering if she would feel the same after the novelty wore off.

They decided to break the news to their coworkers at the Christmas party the next week.

**AN: **I am sorry that took so long. Tell me what you think should happen next. I am starting to develop writer's block with this.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

The next week at the CSI Graveyard Shift Christmas party…

Sara stood up and got everyone's attention. "Hey guys, as I am sure you all know, I am pregnant. I have an even bigger surprise. I am going to have twins!" Warrick, who had been standing nearby, came over and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. "When did you find out?" His eyes were sparkling as he smiled at her. "I found out last week. I wanted so much to tell you, but I just thought I would tell everyone at the same time." 

"I am happy for you, Sara. Anything you need, just let me know." He said as he pushed some hair aside from her eyes. Sara saw the look of tenderness in his eyes and smiled back at him. "Thanks, Warrick."

Catherine stood looking at Sara, who was smiling from ear to ear. Everyone soon went back to his or her own conversations. Catherine walked over and whispered in Sara's ears, "Let's go to my office." 

Catherine and Sara walked hand in hand to Catherine's office. Catherine closed the door to the office. She took Sara by the waist and started kissing her on the lips. She ran her hands under Sara's shirt and up her back. Sara returned the kisses with eagerness.

When they stopped to breathe, Sara spoke, "Umm…Cath…. should we really be doing this here and now?"

"I am sorry, Sara, but yes. I can' t resist. You are so hot!" Sara let her continue to caress her back. Catherine's hands moved from her back to Sara's breasts. She pulled Sara's bra down so that she could get to them more easily. Catherine kissed Sara's neck, causing her to let out a small whimper of delight. Catherine loved that sound. Sara always did it when she was kissed on that particular spot. Catherine knew this about her and used it to her advantage. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It startled the women out of their dream-like state. "You locked the door, right?" Sara whispered. "I think I did." Catherine said as she looked at door nervously, fixing Sara's bra as she did.

"Catherine, are you in there?" Nick said.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute. What is it, Nicky?"

"Lindsey's school just called here. The principal said they tried your cell, but you did not respond." Catherine went to her desk and found the phone. The battery was low. Catherine opened up the door and asked Nick what the problem was.

"She wouldn't say. All that they said was that you needed to pick her up immediately." Catherine walked over to the phone on her desk and dialed Lindsey's school. 

Nick, who was still standing there, caught a glimpse of Sara. "Hi, Sara. What are you doing in here?"

Sara responded "Cath and I were just talking. She was giving me some pointers on being a mom. She grinned at Cath, who looked away distractedly. "Don't worry. Their Uncle Nick will help out if mommy needs a break. I miss my nieces and nephews, so I'll help anytime. I am sure Greg would be willing to help. He wants children you know."

"Thank you. I'll be there within half an hour."

"Is everything okay?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, Lindsey is sick. She's running fever and throwing up."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, stay and enjoy the party. Nick, Sara came with me in my car. Can you make sure she gets home?"

"Sure, Catherine."

Nick and Sara went back to the party. Warrick sat down next to Sara. "Sara, you are really happy, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am" Sara said with a smile. "I still miss Gil, but it is getting easier. Having my CSI family around had helped so much."

"Wait right here. I have something for you. I left it in my car." Warrick got up and left the room. Nick and Greg wandered over and sat down next to Sara. Greg said to Sara, "I can't wait to meet them." Sara knew how much Greg and Nick both loved kids. "I hope we can have children someday."

"We will, G. We will." Nick smiled. "Don't go anywhere." Nick got up and raced out of the room." He left Greg sitting there with Sara, both of them wondering what he was up to.

Warrick returned and asked Greg to give him a moment alone with Sara. Greg got up and walked over to talk to Wendy. Warrick pulled a small box out of his coat pocket. "Sara, I know this is not much. But, I want you to have it. Merry Christmas!" Sara opened the box, exclaiming, "Warrick, it's beautiful. Thank you." It was a silver heart pendant with diamonds on a silver chain.

"Let me help you put it on." Warrick took the necklace from the box and put it around her neck. His hands were strong, but moved with a gentleness you might not expect. "I am glad that you like it. I know that you like to wear necklaces." Warrick hugged Sara as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Warrick, you have been so good to me. Thank you is not enough. There are no words that could show you how much you mean to me as a friend. You have always been there to support me."

"Baby girl, you deserve it. And I am the one who is at a loss for words."

Nick came over and took Greg by the hand. He led him over to the couch and sat him down next to Sara. Nick got down on his knees. "Greg, I know how much you want children. I have been doing some research. I found this adoption agency, Open Hearts. The agency is willing to help us find a child or children to adopt." Nick pulled an envelope out of the inside of his coat. "This is the paperwork we need to have filled out when we go for the interview December 27."

"Really! Do they know we are a gay couple?"

"Yes, that is their focus. Helping gays and lesbian couples to adopt children."

"Nicky, you have made me a happy man! I just want to kiss you!" Greg leaned over, fell into Nick's arms and kissed him. Sara and Warrick were still sitting there. "Congratulations, guys." Warrick said. "They will have two great dads." Sara responded.

A little while later, Sara asked Nick to take her home. As they walked out, Nick asked, "So did Cath pick you up at your house?"

Sara avoided the question until they were in Nick's car. "I am still at Cath's house."

"Can I ask you a question, Sara? "

"Sure."

"Are you two seeing each other? Like dating?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are. But, we are keeping it under wraps. Why?"

"Just curious. I know Catherine told me several months ago, right before the accident, that she loved you." 

"Really?"

"Yes, she said and I quote 'When she walks in the room, my heart flutters. Her smile lights up my world." The two of them continued the rest of the drive in silence, as Sara pondered what Nick had revealed. Nick dropped Sara off saying, "I'll keep quiet."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Sara opened the door to Catherine's house. Catherine walked in at the sound of the door opening. "How she's feeling, Cath?"

"She's asleep right now. I gave her some medicine to reduce her fever. It will probably be tomorrow is what the doctor's office said. For right now, I think that is okay. Sara, as much as I love you, it might be best for you and the babies to stay away for a few days. Until she is over this. I would hate myself if you got sick, baby."

"I am not leaving, Catherine" Sara said fiercely. "This is my home now or isn't it?"

"Sara, I…" Catherine stumbled for the right words to say.

"I have been around Lindsey. I have probably been exposed already. Do you want me to be by myself and get sick alone?"

"Sara, you can stay. I just don't want to fight with you."

The next morning, Sara woke up and raced to the bathroom. She almost didn't make it to the bathroom before she started throwing up. Catherine was there checking on her before she knew it. "Oh, honey, are you okay?" Catherine said as gave her a cool wet washcloth and rubbed her back. Sara started throwing up again. Catherine heard Lindsey call out for her mom before starting to throw up again. Catherine was torn between helping Sara and helping Lindsey. Sara told her to go take care of Lindsey, that she would be okay. 

When Catherine returned in a few minutes, Sara said she was feeling a little better. Catherine helped her back to the bed. The phone rang. "Yes, we can be there in 20 minutes or so. " As she hung up the phone, "That was the doctor's office. I'm taking Lindsey in. Are you going to be alright, honey?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." 

After Catherine left with Lindsey, Sara felt another wave of nausea wash over her. She made her way to the bathroom and threw up again. She laid down on the cool tile of the bathroom floor because she was dizzy and felt like she was burning up. She was so weak that she had a hard time walking back into the bedroom to get her cell phone. She hit the button to call Warrick.

"Warrick, it's Sara. I need you to come over. I don't feel so good," Sara said weakly.

"Of course, baby girl, I'll be there as soon as I can." Warrick hung up the phone and sped out the door. He was worried about Sara. He knew Sara was tough, a fighter. But ever since she had been kidnapped and then the accident, she sometimes seemed so fragile. He arrived about 10 minutes later and let himself in. When he saw Sara, he could tell she was not feeling well. She was passed out on the floor. He scooped her up and laid her on the bed while he looked for some clothes. Sara was a private person and would probably not appreciate it if he carried her in just the T-shirt she had on. She awoke and he helped her get the jeans on. When she stood up and almost fainted, he picked her up and carried her to his car. As he sat her in the car, he looked into her eyes and saw that she was crying.

"Hey, it's okay. Why are you crying? Sara…" He said as he wiped the tears away.

"I don't know."

He called Catherine as he drove to let her know what happened. "Take care of her, Warrick. Call me when you find out anything." He looked over at Sara whose eyes had closed. Instead of taking her to the doctor's office, he drove straight to the emergency room of Desert Palms Hospital. Warrick carried a weak Sara in.

When the doctor finally saw her, he determined that she had the flu, but that morning sickness was also playing a part. Warrick carried Sara home where Cath was waiting. She was feeling a little better, but was still weak. Sara did not want him to carry her, but he insisted and she did not argue about it.

Catherine told him to take her into the bedroom. Once he had gotten her settled in bed, he waited and watched. Her eyes had closed as soon as they hit the pillow. Warrick walked back into the kitchen where Catherine was pouring two glasses of iced tea. "How's Lindsey feeling?" 

"She has the flu like a lot of the kids at her school. What about Sara?"

"Morning sickness was a major part of it, but she does have the flu as well."

"My two girls are both sick. Thank you for taking for taking care of Sara. I was worried about her when I left. I had this feeling that I couldn't shake."

"Cath, I care about Sara very much. I look into those brown eyes of hers and can't help wanting to take care of her. You probably feel the same way. You and Sara are both important to me. Anything you need, just let me know." He kissed Catherine on the cheek and then left.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Later that afternoon, Sara walked into the living room where Catherine was putting up the Christmas tree. Sara stood there watching Catherine. Catherine turned and saw her standing there. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"A little better."

"That's good to hear."

"Thank you for this morning. Throwing up is the worst. Did you have morning sickness with Lindsey?"

"Yeah, I had it. Big time." Catherine replied.

"Do you want some help with the tree?" Sara asked nervously. "Sure, honey. You are a part of the family now. Did you have Christmas trees when you were growing up?" Catherine knew what Sara's childhood had been like and was not sure if she would open up.

"Christmas was just another day in our house. No tree, no gifts, nothing special. It was just another day for…" Sara's voice trailed off as a tear rolled down her cheek. Catherine reached up and wiped it away, causing Sara to smile at the tender touch. Catherine vowed to herself to make this Christmas special for Sara.

Together, they worked on decorating the tree. When they were done, Catherine wrapped her hands around Sara's waist from behind. "I love you, Sara."

Christmas was wonderful. Catherine made sure of it. Sara had given Catherine a sweater that she had picked out. The sweater had brought Catherine's blue eyes. Catherine had given Sara all kinds of presents. Sara was overwhelmed. Christmas was truly a special day for Sara this year.

It was soon New Year's Eve. Sara and Catherine had invited Nick, Greg, and Warrick over before they had to go to work. Nick and Greg were still excited over the fact that they had been approved to adopt. 

Warrick just sat there watching his family. Warrick had realized a long time before what a family they had in each other. Grissom had been like a father to him. When Holly had been murdered, the look in Grissom's eyes of disappointment had hurt Warrick more than anything. 

Nick was like a brother he never had. They had been friends since the day they both interviewed for their jobs at the Crime Lab. Warrick had arrived and was waiting. Nick came in and was so outgoing that Warrick worried about what he was doing. He knew being a CSI was more about the science, but it also required good people skills. When Nick walked up to him and spoke, Warrick felt instantly at ease. He had never felt that way before. They got to talking and ended up going to lunch together. When they found out they were hired for the same shift, their friendship just continued to grow through the years.

Catherine had had her eye on Warrick throughout the years, but it never came to fruition. Truth be told, he liked Catherine, but not in that way. She was just a good friend and that was all. Greg, well, he was Greg. When Greg first came to work in the lab, Warrick had thought he was a bit hyper. As the years went on, Greg had mellowed out but still carried a bit of that youthful exuberance with him. 

Sara had changed his life for the better. They had their squabbles every now and then, but they both knew they could count on each other. They were kindred spirits in a way. He looked at her now and felt blessed to know her.

"What you thinking about Warrick? " Catherine asked as she sat down. "Oh, nothing, really. Just sitting here thinking how special this is."

Later, as it was getting closer to the time they needed to be at work, they started leaving. After everyone had left, Catherine asked Sara to come with her. She led her into the back yard. The stars were twinkling and there was a certain coolness in the air. Catherine had turned on some music as they had walked through the kitchen. The soft sweet sounds of big band music drifted out into the yard. "Will you dance with me, Sara?"

Sara nodded and took Catherine in her arms. As they danced, Sara spoke, "This music reminds me of the times I got to visit my grandparents when I was still a little girl. My grandfather would take me in his arms and dance with me to this music."

They danced, holding each other, with their heads resting on each other's shoulders. When the song was over, Catherine spoke, "Sara, I know we have only been together a few months, but my love for you has deepened even more. I know now, without any doubts, that I want you to always be here. I want to grow old with you at my side. Sara, will you be my partner for ever?" As she finished speaking, she pulled a small box out of her pocket. Sara opened the box and Catherine took the ring out. "Sara, will you marry me?" Catherine said as she placed the ring on Sara's finger.

"Yes, Catherine. I will. " Sara smiled and kissed Catherine.

"Well, I hate to spoil the moment. But, we had better leave and get to work." Catherine said.

Once they arrived at the lab, Greg was the first one to notice the new ring on Sara's finger and asked her what was up. Before Sara could respond, Catherine told everyone that she had proposed to Sara after they left. She and Sara were now engaged. 


	18. Chapter 18

AN: This is a bit lengthy, but I wanted to finish it up.

CHAPTER 18

Sara woke up one morning late in January and got up out of bed. Catherine, as night shift supervisor, wasn't home yet. Sara checked on Lindsey who was still asleep.

Sara continued on into the living room. She grabbed a blanket off the recliner as she lay down on the couch, propping her head up with one of the throw pillows that went with the couch. She couldn't believe how big she was getting. Sara rubbed her tummy as she started speaking.

Her voice was quiet and tender. "Hi, my little ones, it's your mommy, Sara. I want you to know how much I love already. I never realized how much I wanted children until you came along. I have always had a soft spot for children all along. I was a quiet child who kept to herself, so I don't always know how to relate to kids. I wish you could meet your daddy, but that won't be possible. He is in heaven smiling down on you. He was a wonderful man and would have loved you. You will come into this world already loved by a lot of people. "

"One of those people is Greg. Uncle Greg is lots of fun. He can always make your mommy smile. Nick is another. Uncle Nick has helped your mommy too. There was a time when your mommy was kidnapped. Your Uncle Nick found me and saved me. He has a heart the size of Texas, which is where he is from. Then, there's Jim and Doc Robbins. They are both looking forward to meeting their 'grandkids'. I don't have a father anymore. After I came to Las Vegas, Jim and Doc Robbins kind of took on that role for me. Jim has a daughter who won't have anything to do with him. So, he watches out for me instead."

"You will also get to meet Warrick. Warrick and your mommy have not always been friends, but that is in the past. He has been so good to your mommy through everything. Last, but not lest, you will meet your other mom, Catherine. When your daddy was taken away, Catherine was right there helping me all the time. Catherine already has a daughter, Lindsey, who is excited to meet you too."

"The family you will come into will be different. But never doubt that you are loved. You are. You have already made my life better and I love you." Catherine had come in and had stood listening at the door. She walked over and kissed Sara on the top of the head. As Catherine moved to sit down, Sara sat up. Catherine smiled as she ran her fingers through Sara's hair. "That was beautiful, Sara. "

"Exactly how much did you hear, Catherine?"

"Almost every word." Catherine noticed Sara blushing. Catherine lifted the edge of Sara's shirt up and started kissing Sara on the belly. It caused Sara to giggle. Catherine loved that sound. It reminded her that beneath Sara's tough exterior lay a gentle, tender soul.

* * *

As the months progressed, Sara and Cath prepared for the arrival of the babies. Knowing they were having a boy and girl, they selected bedding with the moon and stars. When Catherine refused to let Sara paint the nursery, Sara had insisted the guys had to come and help which they did. Warrick stopped to take a break and decided to see how Sara was doing.

"How are you doing, baby girl?" Warrick asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I am doing pretty good. I was just sitting here thinking about names for the babies." Sara threw the baby name book on the coffee table where her feet were resting and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Have you made any decisions?"

"I am leaning toward Gillian Grace or Julia Catherine for a girl."

"Does Catherine know what you are considering?"

"No, how do you think she will take it? We have talked about names, but I haven't mentioned using it."

"I think that she would love it. What about for a boy?"

"Well, what do you think about the idea? I like Atticus Orion or Christopher Warrick for my baby boy."

"Wow, really?!"

"Yes. I know we have had our differences, but that has changed. Warrick, you mean a lot to me. I thought it would be a good way to thank you. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not! I would be honored!" Warrick replied, his eyes sparkling. He leaned over and kissed Sara on the forehead.

"And, Warrick?"

"Yeah?"

"This was just between the two of us."

"Okay."

* * *

The time was drawing near. At her last doctor visit, Dr. Montenegro had said it could happen anytime. Sara was not working at the lab again until after the babies were born. Warrick had stopped by to keep Sara company because she had been restricted to bed rest. Sara had been driving Catherine crazy. They loved each other as much as always. Keeping Sara entertained was a challenge though. Warrick had the night off and had volunteered to sit with her since Lindsey was out of town on a school field trip.

Warrick dozed off in the chair where he had been sitting. Sara moaning awakened him. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Ummm…I think I am in labor."

"Well, let's get you to the hospital. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you find my phone so I can call the Catherine and the hospital? I think it is on the dresser." After Sara had called Catherine who said she would meet them at the hospital, Sara called the hospital to tell her she was on her way in. Warrick helped Sara to his SUV. He put her bag into the back.

About five minutes later, Sara moaned again. Warrick turned to check on her and noticed she had tears running down her cheeks. "What's the matter, baby girl?"

"My water just broke. I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey now, it's okay. Don't cry." He said as he reached up to wipe away her tears. When they arrived at the hospital, he told her to wait. He came back with a wheelchair and a nurse. About that time, Catherine came screeching into the parking lot.

* * *

Sara's labor continued to progress. By 5:00 that morning, the rest of the team had gathered at the hospital in the waiting room. Nick and Greg sat holding each other's hands. Brass paced the floor like an expectant father might. When the nurse had told she could only have one person in there, Sara had demanded to speak to the charge nurse. "I understand you have rules, but Catherine and Warrick have gotten me this far. I want them both here for this!" Dr. Montenegro arrived about that time. Dr. Montenegro told the nurse that it was okay for both of them to be there. Catherine and Warrick had stayed by Sara's side the entire time, offering encouragement all the way.

At 6:30 on the morning of June 2 the twins were born. While Warrick went out to tell the others, Catherine stayed with Sara. "I am so proud of you, Sara. You did a great job." Catherine leaned over and kissed Sara.

Dr. Montenegro had joined Warrick and informed the team that they could all go back and see Sara and the babies, but not to stay too long. Warrick opened the door and everyone walked in. "Hi guys! Sara said smiling. "I would like you to meet the two newest members of our CSI family."

"Well, what are their names?" Greg asked.

Sara smiled as she said, "I kept the names to myself, so even Cath and Warrick don't know their names."

"Well, come on!" Greg teased.

"The little girl on my right is Julia Catherine and the little guy on my left is Christopher Warrick."

"Sara, they are beautiful." Doc Robbins replied.

Jim said, "So do I get to hold my grandbabies or not?"

"Of course, Grandpa." Sara said as she handed Christopher to him.

"Greg, would you like to hold Julia?"

Yes!"

"I have been waiting to meet you for a long time. Nicky, look at her. She's gorgeous, just like her mom."

"I know, G." Nick said as he leaned over and kissed Julia on her head.

The mood in the room was cheerful. Everyone loved up on Sara and the babies. The team had been through tough times and had survived. They always would as long as they had each other. Sara had lost the man that she loved, but had found love that was just as sweet.

The End

* * *

AN: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed.


End file.
